


I Hope You Like It

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [43]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Hey,” Colton grinned, accepting the peck on the cheek from Marco and let himself be led into the place, “So what’s the occasion?”“Well, it’s the first meal I’ve cooked in this place,” Marco led Colton to the table, pulling out a chair for him, “I hope you like it.”
Relationships: Colton Parayko/Marco Scandella
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Hope You Like It

Marco grinned as he opened the door, letting Colton into the condo he had finally gotten fully moved into.

“Hey,” Colton grinned, accepting the peck on the cheek from Marco and let himself be led into the place, “So what’s the occasion?”

“Well, it’s the first meal I’ve cooked in this place,” Marco led Colton to the table, pulling out a chair for him, “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Colton grinned, “I mean, you can’t be any worse than Pear.”

Marco laughed and grabbed the plates from the counter, placing them on the table he said, “It’s an old family recipe.”

“Smells amazing,” Colton replied, looking down at the spaghetti and meatballs as Marco poured the wine, “Did you make it all from scratch?”

“Of course,” Marco smirked, “I’m Italian.”

Colton laughed lightly and took a bit, blushin at the moan that escaped at the taste.

“You like it?” Marco’s smirk grew.

Colton just nodded.

“Good,” Marco replied.

As they ate, they chatted about various things ranging from what new place in Saint Louis Marco wanted to check out to what changes Marco wanted to make to the Condo - it mostly consisted of painting and Colton promised to help if he wanted it.

Colton insisted on helping with the dishes, much to Marco’s chagrin.

“So, now that I’ve properly christened the kitchen,” Marco smirked as he shut the dishwasher, “I think it’s time to properly christen the bedroom.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” Colton raised an eyebrow, blue eyes shining as he leaned in and kissed Marco, moaning as Marco deepened the kiss and pressed him up against the counter.

“Thought you wanted to christen your bedroom,” Colton panted as Marco trailed kisses down his neck, “you keep this up and we’ll be christening the kitchen in a different way.”

“Good point,” Marco grinned, pulling back and ushering Colton toward the stairs.


End file.
